FanFiction
Spaghetti Arms By: Thomas Carpenter Frisk was walking through the serene white snow, gentle, soft, calming snow, crunching below her feet. The snow would be the last sense of calm Frisk would ever experience in her time in the underground. While walking all alone she thought she heard a strange sound, like a soft cackle. She knew only one voice that it could match, Papyrus. she couldn't help but explore closer to the laughing, asking along the way why, "Why are you laughing paps?" in a cheerful tone. He looked frail, even hobbling just to walk. she also couldn't help but notice now how his laughter wasn't the cheery usual laugh but one that hinted a sinister tone. She, upon reaching papyrus sensed something wrong, very wrong. He was wearing a red jacket covering his whole body apart from his head. His eyes showing an insane glint as he slowly hobbled towards the terrified girl. When she knew to run it was already far too late, Papyrus threw off his jacket to reveal spaghetti arms, hundreds of them. Frisk started to run but to no avail, Papyrus grabbed one of her legs and tripped her then pinning her to the ground. The other tentacles began quickly going to work peeling off her clothes like banana peels as she squirmed on the ground crying. She pleaded with him to stop, but made no progress, his cackling becoming even louder than before. She began to scream as tentacles, slimy, wet, slippery, tentacles slowly began snaking their way up into frisks orifices. Horrified, tired, and in pain, Frisk couldn't do anything to stop the onslaught of tentacle after tentacle widening her vagina and anus to much larger sizes. In response to the screaming Papyrus forcefully shoved tentacles down her throat and nostrils, making her choke on the soft, wet, bulging tentacles. The snake-like tentacles, growing, going in and out faster than before and speeding up made Frisk's insides feel like fire burning it's way through her stomach and anus, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she starts to lose consciousness, being awakened by a forceful strike to her breasts. Just when Frisk thought all hope was lost she laid eyes upon her savior, Sans had come to her rescue! She realized soon, Sans was not her savior, he seemed to slither out of his clothes as blue tentacles arose from his bones, much girthier and longer than papyrus's, began to slither around and insert themselves into her already massive vagina and anus but also squeezing her breasts with force. The two brothers twisted their tentacles together and began to tickle her hard nipples and clitoris. She felt hot everywhere and knew to make the best of the situation. With the added stimulus she felt amazing and started to moan loudly. She felt the tentacles start to slow down and then felt a massive surge of gooey, hot, cum go all throughout her body. They both eventually receded from her and began to make the journey back to Snow din. The soft calm snow finally providing a cool calmness to the girl as she started to drift out of consciousness, but before she closed her eyes she could only think one thing. She loved it.